


Caught

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Teen!Dean, i wrote this with the idea in mind that dean and the reader were eighteen, teen!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having sex with teenage!dean in the back of the Impala before John comes out and catches you, forcing Dean to take you home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Supernatural Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/70764351936)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me.  
> All mistakes are my own.

“You sure this is a good idea?” You ask, as Dean pulls you into the Impala.

“It’ll be fine.” Dean promises. “Seriously.”

The two of you get in the back and he pulls you on his lap, kissing you deeply.

You moan softly, smiling, as your hands wrap around the nape of his neck, fingers linking together.

“Mmm.” You murmur against his lips. “Good kisser.”

“Thanks.” Dean grinned, bringing you down against the seat. His hands moved under your shirt, feeling the soft skin, as his lips trailed across your neck.

Dean’s hands move back out, grabbing the bottom of your shirt, slowly pulling it over your head. The shirt drops to the floor, and you grin, starting to peel away each other’s clothes.

“You got a condom, right?” You ask.

“Yeah. I’m good.” Dean nods, grabbing his pants and pulling out the small foil package. He opens the foil and pulls the condom out, rolling it on his cock.

He presses another kiss to your lips, and his hands trail to fondle your breasts softly, rolling the nipples between his fingers, making you gasp and arch into the touch.

“Glad you’re enjoying this.” Dean murmurs against your jaw.

“Mmm…” You nod. Dean’s hands begin to roam your body, feeling the skin, and brushing it softly.

“You feel so good. So soft.” Dean said.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me. Please.” You ask.

“You ready for me?”

“Yeah.” You nod. You spread your legs, one dropping to the floor for balance, the other moving over the seats. Dean lined himself up, and starts to push in carefully, making your mouth drop open as he slowly fills you up.

He starts to thrust, long and slow, and you moan. His hands start to trail around your body, feeling, and he’s kissing you again.

He had such a bad boy act at school, but when it came to sex, he was so gentle, it seemed.

Dean grunts softly, breath splaying across your neck, as he thrust in you over and over.

“Dean…” You murmur. “Lord…Dean…”

“Dean!” You hear a yell and both of your eyes go wide. “Dean!”

Dean pulls out and barely grabs clothes to cover you and his backside in time as Dean’s dad, John, walks over, with a frown.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” John asked.

“I…” Dean said, mouth dropping as he started turning red, being caught naked by his father. He made sure that you were covered enough so nothing was exposed.

“That’s enough of that. You two get dressed and you take her home. Now, Dean.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean nods.

The two of you watch Dean’s dad turn and leave, and Dean sighs.

“We should get dressed.” Dean said.

“Yeah.” You nod. You get dressed quickly, and before long, Dean is in the driver’s seat, you in the passenger’s, and Dean is taking you home.

When he gets to your house, he looks at you. “Umm…sorry about…that…”

“It’s…OK.” You say, looking at Dean. He leans over, and he kisses you. But as soon as the kiss started, it was over. “I’ll see you at school Dean.” You say.

“See ya.” Dean nods, watching you leave. Dean sighs again, waiting until you are in your house, before he finally leaves.


End file.
